In a typical digital communication device, in order to detect data in a received signal, a receiver can recover a clock from the received signal. Using the recovered clock, the device can detect and recover the data from the received signal. Often that recovered clock, which can be a high-speed clock, can be used as a reference for a transmitter on the same device. However, there can be various challenges or problems that can arise in attempting to transfer a high-speed clock across the device (e.g., from the receiver to the transmitter).
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to current technology and is not intended to be exhaustive.